1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishhook and more particularly to a fishhook with improved catching means. The fishhook of this invention mainly consists of two opposing hooks and a spring portion that can forcibly open up the two hooks when the fishhook is activated.
2. The Prior Art
Most conventional fishhooks are efficient to some degree but leaves much to be desires for. For instance, many fishermen loose bait frequently without catching any fish because of inedequate or untimely snatching of the hook. And even if one manages to catch one, vigorous movements of the fish can often set itself free.
The present invention solves these problems by providing two hooks that spread apart rapidly when the fish tugs at the bait, thereby securely engaging the mouth of the fish without having to snatch the fishhook. Once the hook is engaged in the mouth of the fish the chance of the fish getting away is practically eliminated due to the fishhook's double hook design that forcibly engages the mouth of the fish at two opposing places instead of just one.
Since there is no need for the fisherman to snatch the automatic hook which may be referred to as an autohook he can operate multiple autohooks with efficiency. This invention is also a cost effective alternative to the more bulky automatic hookers that work on the fishing pole.